The present invention relates to improvements in the field of tool organization, support, handling, and storage. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support base having sides configured to facilitate grasping and visual messages, a magnetic base for stability and which facilitates adjustable engagement of a metal socket rack.
The number and types of tool supports are many. All attempt the goal of support, storage, compact organization and ease of use. One support which has long been in use is a metal strap having a series of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped tool support members engaging the metal strap and slidable, with some resistance, along the metal strap. The curved portion of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape engages tools, typically a series of sockets, in the same space in which a ratchet wrench engages the socket. The term socket is not limited to nut and bolt head engagement structures but also other driver sets, generally any structure which can be driven by a ratchet. Once the different sized sockets are engaged with the members, the sockets can be compactly lined up along the metal strap.
Other solutions lack some of the advantages of this system employing the metal strap. In one embodiment, a plastic holder has a series of cylindrical holes to support the sockets. Each hole has a spaced apart diameter and height to accommodate a tool of an exact size. However, this design wastes space, wastes plastic, and faces the user with a children""s puzzle at the time the tools are to be replaced in their correct holes.
Another system uses a side turning support which axially move to lock and unlock to enable the displacement spacing to change, but supporting relatively heavy and durable metal tools with plastic members which do not truly lock and unlock because they can still be slidably displaced with respect to their carriage base.
The above systems represent the complex and troublesome solutions to the problem of ordering and storing of tools, especially sockets and socket driven tools. One of the most inexpensive and orderly structures for adequately supporting socket driven tools is the metal strap having a series of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped tool support members as described above. However, due to the light weight nature of the elongate strip and the fact that it projects a relatively narrow support footprint, it is not stable on its own, and tends to fall over, especially when tools are positioned on it. Some users utilize the holes to attach the strip to another object, including a work bench or the inside of a tool box. However, this method causes loss of the ability to re-order the tools within a box, for example, or to carry the set to the work area without carrying the object to which the strip is attached.
What is therefore needed is a device which has the tool holding support, ordering and positionability of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped tool support members but the support stability of expanded supports but without taking up additional space. The needed system should provide positive hold, occupy little space, provide stable, upright support and should hold the other tools stable as the user selects one for removal.
The devices and system of the present invention utilizes the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped tool support members slidably mounted on the elongate strip which can be made of any length, but provides an extended support with which the elongate strip may be supported and stabilized. The extended support may be extruded, cut, or formed in any manner. If extruded, the support may be expected to have a constant axial profile along its length. The support provides a body for the elongate strip to be attached, provides side surfaces which facilitate grasping, and may optionally provide an extended area magnetic base which works well with metal tool boxes to provide a measure of stability beyond its own weight. The support has a central opening having a pair of oppositely oriented projections which provide engagement with the elongate strip by using a threaded member and a nut positioned within the central slot and sized to be non-rotatable within the slot, and applying a compressive force against the oppositely oriented projections or restrictions over the central opening. Apertures in the elongate strip, which are typically already formed in the elongate strip, are used to accommodate the threaded member. In addition, the elongate strip can be attached to the support by the use of a screw having engaging threads which provide engagement with the elongate strip by applying a facial cutting force against the oppositely oriented facing projections against the oppositely oriented projections. Alternatively, where other material, such as plastic or wood is used, the central slot can be eliminated and the threaded member can penetrate and engage directly into the material of the support, especially where the support is plastic or wood.
The support preferably has a bottom surface attached to an extended surface magnet. An extended surface magnet is utilized due to its expanded area of contact with the bottom of the support and relatively high magnetic holding force attainable with a relatively weak volumetric strength.
The support may also include side recessed areas to facilitate grasping of the support, even over a fully tool loaded elongate strip. The side recessed areas may also include a pair of oppositely disposed vertical grooves for accepting and supporting inserts which can be used for identification. In the alternative, where vertical grooving is not desired, the inserts may be attached by painting, adhesive, glue, or other methods. The support may also include end apertures for engagement with a structure to facilitate hanging from the end as well as and including other structures to facilitate a finished look.